<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories from Pepega City by montgromerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178261">Stories from Pepega City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgromerie/pseuds/montgromerie'>montgromerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrid DreamSMP Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgromerie/pseuds/montgromerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrid DreamSMP Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests! :]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!! I’ll be posting short stories related to the au here. <br/>It’ll be like fairytales and fables kinda </p><p> </p><p>This will be the request page so if you have any cc requests that’d be cool! :D</p><p> </p><p>Thank you! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>(also I won’t be tagging anything because I don’t want anyone finding this unless they know the actual story yeahhh)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE SADGE CITY HERO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sneeg was born into knighthood. His family revolved around sending their sons into the knight programme of Sadge City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the new king came into power, his father had left the guard - saying that the Hybrid Laws weren’t harsh enough for those ‘abominations’. Sneeg never believed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneeg was patrolling the rough part of town. He’d been looking for an underground hybrid fighting ring for at least a week now. He’d heard rumours and whispers in passing of it. He had received an anonymous tip though about its exact location. Go down a sketchy alleyway, in the roughest part of Sadge City and you’ll find it. Simple! Sneeg clutched at the sword on his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tip off was right! Hidden in the depths of the alley way was a door with the sign ‘KINGDOM’ on it - just as the tip had said. If he went through here, he’d find exactly what he was looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was awful, dingy and dark and there were sewer rats wherever he stepped. “Stop what you’re doing in the name of the law!” Sneeg shouted. Wow - Sneeg noticed how many of these people were knights themselves, people he knew. Sneeg didn’t care though; he was here to serve justice and free hybrids and that’s what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freed them all and took them to OTV - the Hybrid Rescue Centre - where all injured and dehomed hybrids could go. It was safe there. One particular hybrid caught his eye - a blue macaw, missing an eye. He was kind and they got along well. “Listen, how about you come home with me? You could become the first hybrid knight!” Krinios wasn’t sure at first but the knight grew on him and eventually he joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneeg was awarded the ‘Sadge City Hero Award’ and Krinois became the first hybrid ever to join the royal guard - he faced a lot of stigma and challenges but he also became a role model for many young hybrids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The end...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeeeee first time ever doing sometihing like that<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE FLORAL MAIDEN AND HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A beautiful maiden sat in a tall tower. She looked over the land and sighed - oh how she wished she could leave her tower and journey far out into the spruce trees her tower overlooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was sick. Flowers and plants grew from her skin, wrapping around her limbs and reaching for the sunlight shining through her windows. If they weren’t cut; they’d cover her entire body and suffocate her to death - at least that’s what her father told her. It hurt to cut the white carnations and ferns that grew along her arms or the hibiscuses that weaved around her head or the jasmine wrapping around her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After every cutting, her father would bring her into his arms and tell her how brave she was. He’d then pick up the flowers in a basket and take them down the tower with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy was in search of flowers with a calming effect on her patients. She had heard of a wizard who had such flowers deep in the woods - a 4 day travel. She knew he lived in a tower so it wouldn’t be hard to find and she was right! She didn’t expect to see a beautiful blonde haired girl sitting at the top of the tower with flowers growing from her skin. Puffy had never seen something so magical! She was absolutely entranced by her beauty. Puffy was forced back into reality when the girl disappeared into her tower. Puffy shook her head and continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy was shocked to see the inside of the tower. A man sat behind a desk, rows and rows of dying carnations, jasmine and hibiscuses lined the walls. Their stems stained red and some still dripping blood. Puffy gasped, “Welcome to my-” her sword ran through his throat before he could finish. Puffy then rushed up the tower to rescue the floral maiden from her prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was sitting by a window reading a book Puffy didn’t recognize. After brief introductions Puffy pulled the girl down the spiral stairs she had just run up - shielding her eyes from the man’s corpse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy took the girl home with her where she discovered her name to be Niki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must cut the flowers.” Niki stated one evening holding out a pair of scissors to Puffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why should I do that?” Puffy raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they’ll suffocate me to death if you don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy didn’t believe this for a second - these flowers were apart of her floral maiden and she’d prove it. Puffy ran her fingers along the petals of the hibiscuses behind Niki’s ear, “Do you feel that?” Niki nodded - it tickled. Puffy moved her hand to Niki’s cheek, tracing constellations with her calloused fingers from garden work, “And do you feel that?” Niki nodded again, leaning into the touch. “These flowers are apart of you as much as the skin on your face - I shall not cut them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From then on, geraniums sprouted from Niki’s cheeks. She never had to cut the again flowers they wilted and fell off naturally.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can be taking as romantic but geraniums mean true friendship<br/>:] up to you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SNOW DAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angry vent oops <br/>It isn’t canon :]<br/>Tw // major character death, blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DH-04 stood at the top of the snow-capped mountain. He watched the rubble, blood and snow fall from the heavens and laughed. The town he once called his home and all the people in it were dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blood god was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raccoon was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The father was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The enderman was dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The traitors were dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DH-04 laughed until blood poured from his mouth and his throat was raw. Flashes of his life entered his mind; friends, warmth, family, clay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t over yet. He felt a sword pierce through his stomach and smiled - it wasn’t over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact:<br/>Greenland sharks can live for 500+ years</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. RANBOO READS A STORY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo was in Techno’s study. He was curious as to what the hunter did all day in the cozy room. He ran his finger along the bookshelves, feeling the sensation of the worn leather. The enderman hybrid stopped at one of the books randomly and pulled it out:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THE COMPLETE HISTORY OF ALL</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a thick book but the cover was purple and pretty and Ranboo couldn’t resist trying to read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is the complete history as of 1819 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INDEX</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1 | Introduction | i</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2 | The gods | 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3 | Humans | 176</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>4 | Hybrids | 213</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>5 | The Great Falling | 309</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6 | Wars throughout the ages | 358</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7 | Glossary | 522</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo skipped the introduction and went straight into the gods section.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE GODS</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PRIME: GOD OF ALL</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prime is the god of all. It looks over every dimension equally and every god originates from Prime. Prime is the creator of all types of life. It is also the most involved in our everyday lives. It used to be even more involved but after the Great Falling (read pages 309 to 358) it separated itself from the general population and chose champions to speak through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is known to give creatures gifts and advancements that give them a better chance at survival over others. This makes mortals envious of each other and feuds have been started over gifts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prime is the clouds in the sky, so to get into contact with it, you must reach the highest point possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo! What are you doing in here?” Techno snarled and grabbed the book out of Ranboo’s hands. Ranboo flinched, “I’m sorry, I was just curious.” Techno sighed and pointed to the door, “If you want to come in here, ask. Tubbo’s still shivering, why don’t you go cuddle with Tommy and Tubbo?” Ranboo nodded and scampered off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sleeeeeeeepyyyyyy ahhhhhhh<br/>Sorry for no updates :[<br/>I’ll finish this another time but here<br/>Niiiiight or whatever<br/>Fun Fact:<br/>Whale eyes. I know, again. But they’re really so pretty and they look like the know all the secrets of the world</p>
<p>I love whales (humpback whales are the best)</p>
<p>Yawn sleeeeeepppp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>To Phil,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m setting off to kill the general and liberate the kingdom. There is nothing you would’ve been able to do to stop me but I felt leaving in the dead of the night would be easier. I estimate that I shall be away till the end of spring. I have left you a compass that you can track me with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Tommy to look after the others - he’s in charge of safety while I’m away. Ranboo will know where the hunting gear is but I do hope you help him with it - he’s not very good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love everyone very much and I am sorry that I have left. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep me in your hearts,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May Prime keep you safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sighed and shook his head, crumpling up the letter and throwing it out the open window - no wonder the house was so cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk how to add an image :[ (I’m on mobile oops) <br/>Oh well!</p><p>Fun Fact:<br/>A blue whale’s tongue weighs the same amount as an elephant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>